The use of transmissions in lightweight vehicles such as motorcycles, and all terrain vehicles (ATV's) is well known. Typically, motorcycles and ATV's have comparatively small engines of 1,400 cc's or less. The engines are in turn coupled to a drive shaft by means of a transmission. Conventional light vehicle transmissions are designed for smaller engine sizes, and heretofore have been poorly suited to provide full operation with larger engines providing increased torque forces.
To provide smaller light vehicles with increased power, various individuals have attempted to mount either a V6 or V8 automobile engine to reinforced motorcycle frames and the like. Space restrictions which occur in mounting larger V6 or V8 engine blocks on motorcycle frames have, however, necessitated the direct coupling of the engine crankshaft with a constant 1.5 low gear drive ratio with the drive shaft, without a transmission having multiple forward or reverse gears.